The Key In Life
by Urhere5
Summary: Its actually wats going on right now with the person I like except its put into Amuto style! Amu likes Ikuto but doesn't want to admit it. Ikuto still doesn't know If he likes her back. Of course he shuld! Plz R&R it's ma first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Air-Chan: My first fan fiction please be nice and give constructive criticism!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

"Agh! I get it, shut up already!!!" I yelled at my alarm clock uselessly. I slammed it with my foot.

I got up and slowly made my way towards the bathroom and combed my hair letting it fall down by my shoulders. I brushed my teeth and added some mascara.

"Wake up its 6:50 already!" I told my dad who was asleep in bed next to my mom.

"Ok, ok give me 20 minutes." He told me. With that I walked to my bedroom to get dressed.

"What to wear on the first day of school…hmm…" I thought to myself.

After a while of thinking and sitting around I finally found some nice clothes in the heaping piles of material laid about everywhere. I was wearing a purple shirt with a nice loose thin gray jacket that hung nicely to my curves and skinny jeans. Then I went and brushed my frazzled hair again and ran downstairs.

"Dad are you ready yet!?" I shouted downstairs.

"Yea, yea, hold on" he replied faintly. After 5 minutes he finally came downstairs and got his shoes on. I grabbed an energy bar and green tea and raced to the car. We started to drive to school when halfway there I saw Yaya walking all alone.

"Dad, pullover, let's give Yaya a ride."

The car came to stop and I opened up the door and shouted "Hey Yaya want a ride? At that pace you're going to be late."

She ran over and hopped in the big but messy car.

"Gosh Rima you look so tired. How come you're walking?" I asked

"My parents are making me walk once every week."

Oh that just sucks…

"Well you can ride with us, that's ok, right dad?"

"Yea, sure, why not." He said nonchalantly

For the rest of the ride we discussed classes and how great it was to finally be in 7th grade. All too soon we were at the front of the school. We went to the office to get our class schedule before all the screaming 6th graders come trampling us. Yea I had a really bad experience last year…eh heh…

"What classes do we have together Yaya?" Last year we had none together which kind of sucks because I had transferred a quarter of the way through last year.

"Uhmo…let's see… period 2 and 4…"

"YAY!!! We finally have some classes together this year!"

Brrrrring!!! All of a sudden the warning bell rang.

"Ok Yaya I'll guess I'll see you 2nd period!"

"Goodbye Amu-Chan!!!"

And we both walked our separate ways. When I got to the classroom the only seat left was next to my groupies.

"Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan! Sit near us!" they shouted in unison. I sweat dropped. Great I have sit next to those losers…

I silently took my seat just as the last bell rang.

"Good morning class!" My really old but kind of pretty history teacher exclaimed.

"Good morning!" The class happily retorted.

This was going to be 1 hell of a day I thought as I sighed again.

**Air-Chan: Hey my pepples! **

**Ikuto: OH MA ****ing GAWD!!! Where the **** is the Amuto!?!?!?**

**Amu: Personally I liked it…**

**Ikuto: Yea well that's because it was centered on you the whole ****ing time…**

**Amu: Someone's got an attitude…sheesh…**

**Air-Chan: I agree… but I'm going to put more amuto in the next chappie I swear. It'll be awesome. I'll update soon gawd…**

**Press That Smexy button you know you want to!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Air-Chan: Yea I hope you've liked it so far! Thanks to those imaginary supporters! I know you're out there and I ****will**** hunt you down…**

**Ikuto: Multi-faced bipolar weirdo…**

**Air-Chan: Excuse me?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Air-Chan: That's what I thought you said…**

**I D**

Brrrrring! Finally the bell! Thank gawd I'm saved! YAY!

Listening to the teacher blabbing on and on about what we were going to learn and giving us tons of papers to have our parents sign. My groupies followed me all the way to my next class. Apparently they were in this class too.

Sigh…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yaya coming from the blacktop.

"Hey Yaya! What's up?"

"The ground." She replied. This was our usual greeting.

"Are you sure it's not the sky?" I teased.

Then we walked in to Math class. Great I hate math. I mean do we really need it?

Then I stopped and gasped. Right next to me was _**THE**_ hottest guy I had ever seen. He had beautiful blue midnight hair with dark emotional blue orbs staring at me. Then he turned away and started talking to _**ANOTHER**_ cute guy with orangish brownish hair that sparkled whenever he laughed. They were both laughing about something. Wow, I thought. I never knew guys like that existed. Then I stopped and gasped again. On the other side of me was _**THE**_ princeliest cutesy guy I had ever seen. He had gold blond locks that fell to his shoulder. He had caring crimson eyes. Maybe math class wasn't so bad.

He was reading a book and waiting for class to start. It was a manga. Oh, I love to watch and read anime! I decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hey. What are you reading?"

"Oh. Uhmo…xxxHolic…but…you probably don't know it…" He blushed

"Oh yea that's a pretty good series! Mind if I borrow it sometime?" I inquired.

"Not at all, I didn't know you liked manga."

"Yea it's a hobby."

Just then the final bell rang. STUPID BELL!!!

"Ok students here are the papers you have to have signed by Friday."

We all groaned.

"Now, now" She said as she passed them out "After you put away your papers you can go talk to your friends."

Everyone cheered.

I decided to go talk to Yaya who was right behind the hot guy with blue hair. She was also talking to him.

"Hey Yaya! Who's your new friend?" I asked her and nudged her.

"Oh this is Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Yaya knows him from 6th grade!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yo hot stuff want to hang with me at lunch?" He said.

I put on my cool & spicy act. "What nerve, like I would hang with you at lunch. Go find yourself a life loser. You need one." I really did want to hang though…

"Feisty, that's the way I like them." He purred in my ear and grabbed me by the waist pulling me into a hug on his lap.

"Get off me pervert!" I shouted. Everyone stared at us. I blushed madly.

"Break it up" The teacher said.

Just then the bell rang.

**Aria-Chan: Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! Danananananana! Now are you satisfied Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Aria-Chan: why you little~!!!**

**Amu: R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Air-Chan: Hello sorry for not updating everyone thought I died which is not surprising…**

**Ikuto: That's right I WAS CONCERNED!!!**

**Air-Chan + Amu: Ikuto….worried…**

**AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Ikuto: Ah shut up…**

**Do not own!**

I walked on to art class with my fan group following.

"Uhmo… You guys can go now…"

"Ok Amu-Chan!!!" They shrieked like evil little crows in unison.

Ugh.

My ears feel like they've been peeled off and eaten by Rhino's.

Just what I needed after being embarrassed…

Art class just what the doctor ordered. I'm always calm after art.

I love to sculpt things in clay and draw random things in my sketchbook.

After art I ran to Science which was also with Ikuto.

That weirdo!

How dare he touch me!

I marched into the room with an aura that could kill.

Everyone stared at me while I passed by but I didn't care I just wanted to punch something.

NOW.

I walked up to Ikuto's desk.

Just to find he wasn't there.

"I didn't know you were so straightforward _**Amu**_…" He whispered near my ear.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was good at that.

Scaring me so often without even a sound.

He was like freakin ninja closing in for the kill. (XD)

"W-whatever just go away." I said trying to put up my cool & spicy façade.

"Oh, is little Amu embarrassed from our moment earlier?" He whispered oh-so-seductively in my ear.

"N-no! You've got it all wrong I-I-I-I-!"

"Amu get it the seat right now detention, both of you. Hinamori and Tsukiyomi I'll see at the end of school today." The teacher said angrily.

"Oh no…" I groaned.

Detention…AGH!

Just what I needed!

I already had tons of things to sort out like paperwork and assignments let alone detention now!

I AM GOING TO KILL HIM…

Well he is pretty cute right Amu…?

AH SHUT UP DAMN HEAD!!!

I shook my head really hard to get all the bad thoughts out of my head.

"Is there water in your ear or are you having a seizure…?" Ikuto questioned out of nowhere.

"OMG! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Next time at least give me a warning!" I snapped.

"No can do Amu, scaring you is just so much fun. It's going to be my new hobby. Just look at your face it's all red." Ikuto stated.

"Yea well at least I'm not a baka." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

Then he pulled my tongue and it rolled back into my mouth like in those cartoons.

"Owth what you do dat fawr u ideot?" I unintelligently mumbled. (Tongue hurts can't speak well)

"Should I kiss it for you?" Ikuto seductively murmured.

"Hell no, who would kisth you, b-baka?" I embarrassedly stuttered.

"Shut up! Detention is starting!" Yelled the teacher.

He was fat and tan.

Like a fish stick.

Teehee.

Mmm…so tired…yawn

Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Brrrrring!

"Aaah!" I screamed out loud. "Huh, where is everybody?"

Not a single soul was in the room…

**Air-Chan: Yep so please don't be mad. I updated once a week but we just moved and we didn't have internet connection so yeah…**

**Ikuto: oh yeah just update more you lazy bum!**

**Press that Smexy button! Slap its bum!**


End file.
